Chibi Alice Destiny!
by Raineh Daze
Summary: Marisa really ought to learn to clean up her house a little better. That way, she wouldn't have strange items just lying around to experiment with... and to annoy one of her closest friends with.
1. Mysterious Item

****AN: So... I'm writing stuff again! Hurrah! Well, it'll be good if I stick with it, I hope? XD****

**So, anyway, in lieu of the generally depressing stuff that currently litters this account, here's something silly! Something silly written in collaboration with one AnnoR. Next AN? That's theirs.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Or die. :P**

* * *

><p>It was a normal enough day in Gensokyo. Rain was gently falling and everyone-or near enough everyone-was doing the sensible thing and staying indoors where it was dry, except for those youkai that had nowhere to go. One such person, annoyed that their planned excursion to the human village had been ruined by inclement weather, was a certain blonde youkai magician and had decided to spend her time making even more dolls.<p>

Not everyone in Gensokyo was remotely sensible, however. It was such a case with one of the aforementioned blonde youkai magician's closest friends. The doll-maker would be facing a visit from her soon, a visit she'd be rather unlikely to forget any time soon. Kirisame Marisa, the perfect and ordinary witch, did not care if it was raining. Instead, she was more focused on finding out just what the hell she had managed to find in her own home. She cruised low towards the small, rounded building that served as Alice Margatroid's home, and landed just in front of the front door. Knocking, such a foreign concept to the witch, was ignore in favor of loudly kicking the door open. Grinning as she took a completely uninvited step inside, Marisa spoke up. "Ari-chan, hi!"

"You didn't have to _attack_ the door," Alice complained, placing a half-finished doll on the table in front of her and turning to look at Marisa. Behind the witch, a doll moved to close the door and keep the rain outside. It was strange to complain about attacking the door rather than entering completely uninvited but that sort of thing never sunk in. It was a complete waste of time, really.

"Kicking the door open is way more awesome then just doing it the normal way, Ari-chan," Marisa replied. Her grin had managed to grow since entering the house. There was one of her closest friends(along with the shrine maiden), Alice Margatroid. In her house full of dolls. Shelves and shelves of the diminutive effigies of humanoid girls filled the small house. By now, Marisa was used to that. And really, Alice was pretty good at doll-making. The dolls themselves were fairly cute. In any case, there was more important matters to attend to. "I've got a question for you!"

"Is that all? Eugh... go on."

Marisa's grin faded into a simple smile, as she reached into her skirt. Her hammerspace spell, which allowed her to carry a great deal of items without feeling any weight by storing them in a pocket dimension, was located under her skirt. It might not seem like the best location, but it was strangely convenient in Marisa's opinion. From the spell, she withdrew the item in question. Earlier that day she had found it while rummaging through the junk lying around her house. Having no idea what it was, she immediately decided to see if Alice had any kind of idea about it. It was a strange little item, a pale blue crystal that had a vague arrowhead shape. This wasn't particularly indicative of what it did, so needless to say, Marisa had to ask. "Any idea what this is, Ari-chan?"

The youkai magician's curiosity was piqued. Normally, if Marisa came over, she _might_ bring something edible... and then proceed to make off with more than she'd been carrying when she got here. For once, though, it seemed that the other witch had brought something unusual along. Not that Alice was entirely sure what it was... "Not really. It's magical; I can tell that much."

Marisa's smile became a frown. Alice couldn't figure out what it was, either? That was kinda strange, Alice was pretty good with this kind of thing. The only person who might be better was Patchouli Knowledge, and that was a pretty big maybe. Both of the youkai magicians seemed to have a vast knowledge of magical items and their effects. Marisa offered the arrowhead to Alice. "Wanna take a closer look?"

Wordlessly, Alice picked up the item and brought it closer to her eye. Was that... writing? Yes, it was: all around the edge of the crystal were tiny little symbols, most likely stating what the object was for. This, then, was something quite comfortably within Alice's grasp: translating from a magical text to one that she could vaguely understand.

A minute passed before the hatless magician placed the arrowhead crystal onto the table, grabbing a nearby piece of paper and writing out what was still legible on the item's somewhat marred surface. As expected, they were instructions: point the arrow at someone, put in magic and... something. At that point, the message was too scratched to be readable. All that she could work out was that any offensive magic would be less dangerous than a Master Spark. And there was only one way to test it...

"So, do you have any idea what it does now, Ari-chan?" Marisa asked. She'd already been growing impatient. Not waiting for an answer, Marisa snatched the piece of paper and looked it over.7

"No, but I-," Alice answered, leaning back and pointing at the piece of paper before being interrupted. In use, the closest analogue that Marisa could understand was probably a spell-less Master Spark-type casting, rather than the potions she normally got most of her power from.

Marisa grinned. Well, the arrow was right here, the instructions were right here... and there was a test subject. It wouldn't be dangerous, right? She didn't have any desire to hurt Alice... so as long as her hypothesis that it was harmless was correct, this would be fine. Suddenly, she tossed the arrowhead into the air, and as it fell, pointing towards Alice, she pointed at it. A thin magical laser fired from the tip of her finger, and struck the stone, before the arrowhead landed on the table between them.

Alice made to stand up but stopped halfway when the arrowhead did nothing. It was almost disappointing that it had absorbed the laser but had no effect after that. It wasn't until Alice had seated herself again and opened her mouth to speak that the crystal reacted: pale blue darkened to purple, a beam shot into Alice's chest, and there was a distant rumbling sound.

Briefly, Alice looked stunned, then her clothes collapsed into a seemingly empty pile... and the source of the mysterious rumbling sound became clear. Whatever the arrowhead had actually done, it seemed to have broken a similar spell to Marisa's storage enchantment; every doll Alice had been hiding on her person was now pouring from thin air and creating a vast, steadily-spreading mess.

Marisa had for a moment been unimpressed... until Alice vanished. Shock and fear became utter confusion and dolls suddenly sprayed out from Alice's clothing. Had she just turned Alice into a ton of dolls? Or were these all the dolls that alice normally carried on her? Whichever it was, Marisa(now deeply worried that she might have accidentally disintergrated her friend), made and attempt to push her way through the dolls to get to the seemingly empty pile of clothing. "Ari-chan!"

Alice was certainly still there, since she could be heard grumbling to herself from somewhere inside the still-growing pile, but it sounded slightly... wrong. It was still Alice's voice, that was certain, but not the same Alice that had been sat at the table until a minute before.

Marisa let out a sigh of relief when she heard Alice's voice. But... something seemed off. Very off... but it was hard to tell what. More pressing was finding out what had happened to Alice. Marisa fought her way through the pile of dolls, to the pile of clothes at the center. Without hesitation, she reached in and started picking the clothing up. "Ari-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine... no thanks to you..." Alice complained, emerging from _inside_ her dress and glaring at Marisa. She didn't seem to be very happy about this chain of events but who would be?

"... Eh...?" Marisa... was not sure what she could say to this. That was definitely Alice, but... tiny. And clothing-less. There were few situations that the perfect and ordinary witch would remember that were as odd as this.

"Try firing the thing again, see if it changes me back!" Alice demanded, face crimson as she attempted to cover as much as she could with her arms. It seemed that the change in voice was just a result of being muffled. Well, that and being about level with Marisa's stomach...

Marisa looked over her shoulder. The arrowhead, now covered in dolls, was... somewhere. "Um... there's dolls. Lots of them. I don't see it... um..."

She looked back towards Alice. "... You're tiny."

Marisa nodded, and turned around once more, rummaging through the piles of dolls. After a few moments, she managed to uncover the arrowhead, and quickly turned back towards Alice. "Alright, Ari-chan!"

She pointed it at Alice, and pointed her finger towards it once more, and fired a laser into it.

This time, when the arrowhead was fired, it went straight to white and, with a chiming noise, shot a blinding light into the shrunken youkai magician. There was no delay like the first time round... but the arrowhead promptly shattered as soon as it stopped firing, leaving Alice tiny and, now, aged backwards to her nine year old self.

Marisa flinched, stumbling back as the arrowhead shattered. Luckily, none of the shards were large enough to hurt. At this point, she was able to get a good look at Alice... and stared. This was... just... what the hell? "Um... Ari-chan, you're... you're tiny. And you're little."

There wasn't much else Marisa could think to say.

"Marisa, this is all your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hi! AnnoR(author of absolutely nothing before this! Except for Patchy's Blog and Vita riffs) here, eh-heh. This fanfic was pretty much spawned by a silly little idea, and ended up growing into an actual fic. Hopefully you all find it as funny and enjoyable as we do.<strong>


	2. Getting Dressed

**AN: So yeah, we haven't forgotten this. Just... didn't write anything during the week. XD**

* * *

><p>Alice was glaring at Marisa. This was not, in and of itself, an entirely unusual occurrence; Marisa's propensity towards doing stupid and poorly planned out things ensured that she annoyed almost anyone that was slightly more methodical than herself. This, however, was not a normal glare: Alice normally wasn't small enough to fit on the palm of the witch's hand, nine years old, and-due to having shrunk when her clothes didn't-completely naked, though she was certainly making an attempt to cover herself.<p>

In the aftermath of this, Marisa had been left giving Alice a much less malicious stare. No, the ordinary witch's stare was a perplexed and confused one. Of all the things she had expected to happen, this really wasn't one of them. After a few moments of responding to Alice's glare with a confused stare... it got to the point where she couldn't help it. Her mouth, which had been hanging open slightly, closed as her lips curled into a trembling smile. And then... laughter. There was a bit of her that felt bad about this, but it was frankly hilarious.

"It's not funny!" Alice complained, trying to fly up to Marisa's eye level... and failing. This... this was all _wrong_; she was too small, too naked, too young, and she couldn't do anything magical! How was she even supposed to get off of this table, now? She was completely trapped and she'd just starve and... and...

Unwittingly responding to her current body's much greater tendency towards displays of emotion, the youkai magician collapsed to her knees and started to tear up.

Marisa continued to laugh... at least until Alice fell to her knees and started crying. That was... a bit to far. She didn't particularly like seeing her friends outright crying, and had never intentionally driven any of them to tears. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing Alice cry since they were children... Marisa's smile becoming a frown, and she reached down to scoop Alice up in her hands. "Uh, it's okay, Ari-chan... I mean, it is pretty funny but... I didn't think you'd cry."

"B-But I can't even fly any more! Even children can manage that!" Alice sniffled, looking up at Marisa and rubbing her eyes, "And-And I've got no clothes at all!"

"Dunno how to solve the flying part, but..." Marisa glanced over at one of Alice's dolls. It was precisely the right size, and it at least looked like the clothes would fit somewhat well. "You've got plenty of clothes."

Alice brightened up on hearing that she had clothes and followed Marisa's gaze. Her dolls? She supposed they would fit but there were one or two items of clothing that she'd never been able to see the point in giving them, especially not when most of them would explode. Still...

"Can you pass me a doll, then, Marisa?"

For a moment, Marisa contemplated extortion. Surely, there was a book or two that Alice would be willing to part with in order to 'pay' for getting some clothing... but no, that actually was too mean. Marisa put Alice back down on the table and grabbed the doll, placing it down beside the tiny Alice.

The next few moments revealed one flaw with being the same size as a doll: trying to undress one was like trying to undress a particularly uncooperative person when you had absolutely no practice at doing so. After two minutes of unsuccesfully wrangling with the doll's dress from an unfamiliar vantage point, Alice gave up and collapsed to her knees again.

"Can you... can you help?"

At this point, Marisa once again found herself unable to help it. A little bit of teasing wouldn't hurt if she intended to help already, anyway, right? "Help? Well... what's in it for me?"

Alice paused. What was in it for Marisa? She didn't have anything that she was willing to part with that wouldn't get stolen anyway and the only thing she could voluntarily give up that Marisa would have any interest in was her grimoire, which was _not_ being offered. That only left two things: her body or blackmail, "If you don't, you have to explain to Reimu why I never repaid her for the tea I borrowed."

"..." Marisa stared for a moment. Oh... that. That was... kind of a problem. Marisa wasn't entirely sure how to counter that. It was lucky that she intended to help Alice anyway. Still, she wanted to tease Alice a little bit more before doing so... "Ummm... Like I'd bother telling her, it's not like you can do anything about it now."

"Reimu would eventually look and then I'd tell her what you did," Alice argued, climbing to her feet and folding her arms, "Do you want to be on the receiving end of incident resolution?"

Marisa frowned. She contemplated retorting with 'I'd lie!' for a moment, but not only would that probably not work but Marisa was only teasing Alice. So, really... best not to do anything that might cause Alice to tell Reimu anyway. "Fine, fine I was gonna help you anyway."

Marisa picked up the doll and quickly undressed it, before offering the clothing to Alice, who grabbed the dress proferred and put it on in one swift movement. Aside from that, the only attire that her creation had been wearing was its footwear and, being entirely the wrong size, she decided against borrowing that. Now that she was dressed, it was a lot easier to think without worrying that Marisa might be looking somewhere she shouldn't, which meant...

"Should we go and see Yagokoro-san and ask if she knows anything about this?" the magician wondered, thinking of the first person that would have reason to associate with magical artefacts and knowledge of how to undo them.

"Yagokoro-san?" Marisa repeated the name. Of course, the moon princess' private doctor had all kinds of weird medicines with bizarre effects. Surely she would have some kind of idea about how to help Alice out, right? "Yeah! I bet she'll have some kinda weird way to fix all this up, she's got all kinds of weird stuff."

"Hand," Alice demanded. If she was going to come along with Marisa, which was necessary, then she would have to be... carried. Eugh...

Marisa reached down and rather uncerimoniously scooped Alice up, not allowing the shrunken girl to climb into her hand on her own. Raising Alice up to chest-level, Marisa turned and... faced the rather daunting mass of piled dolls that stood between her and the exit. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, but she didn't want to trip and fall while carrying Alice... "Why were you even carrying this many?"

"Where else was I going to keep them? Besides, I get through a lot of dolls when I need to get the fairies to leave!" Alice replied hotly, referring to the tendency her dolls had to get destroyed or be used as bombs.

"You commonly get fairies visiting you?" Marisa asked, somewhat amused as she too a careful step through the ocean of dolls to avoid tripping up.

Alice sighed, squirming in Marisa's hand and attempting to straighten her skirt to no avail, "They're fairies, they visit_ everyone._"

"They don't visit me," Marisa replied. This was, of course, a blatant lie. She even played around with one group of fairies, and they were even kind of fun to hang around with. Not particularly bright, but that was the case with most fairies.

"Let's just get to Eientei..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've never actually managed to get even this far in a fanfiction before. I think collaboration helps a lot with this kind of thing. Anyway, hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last! ^_^<strong>


End file.
